


My hamster is a cat.

by whisper_feather



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cheese, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Innocent love, M/M, One Shot, Shapeshifter Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Hakyeon decides to visit a very unusual pet shop. He decides to take a small white hamster home. Just what if this hamster can become something else?





	My hamster is a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> It was sudden idea, but I really like it! ^^  
> I'm dedicate this to @jonotachibana (twt) again, because when I came up with that idea... I can see this story as a cartoon with her style and chibis :3
> 
> Hope you will like it! ToT

Hakyeon entered the pet store for no particular reason. He usually passed this place on his way to work, and when he returned home, it was already closed.

That is why, on this day, enjoying that it's his free day from work, he decided to visit this store.

He was greeted by a little bell above the door, the smell of straw and animal feed. It wasn't an unpleasant smell. It was warm, cozy. The sound of singing birds, the noise of filters in aquariums.

The room was clear, plants hung from the ceiling. It was a one of a kind shop.

A young boy appeared behind the counter. Dressed in a uniform consisting of an apron and shirt in shades of blue. He had a name written on the plaque: Sanghyuk.

"Good morning, what can I help you?"

It was one of those kids who were perfect for this type of job. He reminded himself of a lovely pet. Hakyeon noticed his round nose, perfect to boop it.

"I don't know." Hakyeon replied and looked around. He saw aquariums with fish, guinea pigs, hamsters... Terrariums with reptiles. Pretty cages with littles kitties a puppies. "I've never been here and I wanted to check what you have."

"All our animals are unique, you won't find them anywhere else." the boy said.

Hakyeon went to the locker, where the hamsters of various colors and types were running around in circles.

"And what makes them unique?" Hakyeon asked and bent more and more to the bottom. Finally, he had to crouch and then he saw him. A lonely hamster, round like a small fluff ball, busy eating carrots so fiercely, as if tomorrow wouldn't happen. He was white, with silver stripes on his back.

"They are Shapeshifters." the boy answered in a low but confident voice. Hakyeon looked at him in surprise.

"You mean..."

"Yes, they can change. You buy a hamster, and he can change into another animal, it's hard to guess. Depends of them, really. One of the customers bought a fish, and when he came home he had a horse, so... "

"Oh, it's ... fascinating. I've heard about them and I know that they can be found in the park, but I never thought that you could buy them. How much do they cost?"

"How much you can give. They are priceless, so you can give a symbolic penny."

Hakyeon suddenly felt bad. The Shapeshifters were so special. Should they be bought by humans like this?

"Is that alright? I mean... where did you get them from?"

"Most of them are saved animals, lost, wounded... The owner is a vet, he has so many of them, that he couldn't afford more. That's why he opened the store. They need a home. Wild Shapeshifters can not survive for a long time. Also every animal is here willingly."

"How willingly? The vet asked which of them wanted to be sold? "

Sanghyuk chuckled.

"Yes. They understand what you say to them. They are not ordinary animals, remember. If you decide to take one home, you must sign a contract and be in constant contact with us. We must be sure that they have a good home."

"I understand." Hakyeon was still looking at that one white hamster. "I will take that one."

"Oh." the boy's voice has changed. Hakyeon looked at him because he wasn't sure if the boy was amused or worried. It seemed that he shared both feelings at once.

"What do you mean by... oh?"

"His name is Taekwoon, and he is... a double special. But I can't tell you more... Discovering the nature of Shapeshifters is part of the adventure. I will bring a contract and a container."

Sanghyuk disappeared in the back room, and Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon. He put his finger to the glass.

"Hey little one. You're going to live with me now, okay?"

The hamster looked at him with a strange expression and returned to eating the carrot. Hakyeon laughed. He seemed don't cared about it.

Sanghyuk returned a moment later carrying a container quite sizable, made of plastic, containing a whole lot of tunnels.

"It's his." the boy said. "But you can choose something different and just give it to him. I think Taekwoon won't mind. And here's the contract. It contains a special number and all the data, you have to read and sign in three places, if you're still determined."

"Yes, I am."

"You can sit there in the corner at the table, and I'll prepare Taekwoon for the journey."

Hakyeon took the pile of papers and went to the table. It wasn't just any document. The edges of the sheets were gold-plated. At the top there was something that looked like a crest and was convex. Hakyeon felt the texture of the sign under his fingers.

He read every word thoroughly... completing empty spaces with his name.

_I, **Cha Hakyeon** , pledge myself to care for the Shapeshifter, understanding the variability of his/her nature. I understand that it is an individual soul, endowed with feelings and mind, and I promise to take care of his/her comfort and needs equally with mine._

_The Shapeshifter I decide to take care of will receive from me the home and feelings he/she deserves. If he/she gets sick, I promise to do everything in my power to help him/her._

_I realize that I have a huge responsibility for a being that is one of a kind._

_I swear not to give it up._

_I swear I will not neglect him/her._

_I swear to give him/her love and care as long as I can._

Hakyeon signed and smiled. Is it normal that he felt the warmth inside? He thought he did something really good. Maybe he didn't save the world... Although maybe he saved the world for Taekwoon?

Hakyeon returned to the counter. Taekwoon was already in the container. This time, however, he ate an apple.

Sanghyuk took the documents, signed them, disappeared in the back, and returned with the briefcase.

"This is a copy of the contract for you, signed by me and the doctor. Also here you have a booklet where you can find everything that might interest you about Shapeshifters, but as I said... Their nature is a mystery and a lot depends on their mood."

"Hello, adventure, huh?"

"Yes, exactly. Everything is ready, so..." Sanghyuk gave him a hand. Hakyeon shake it. "Good luck."

“Okay. So… we are going. Thanks.”

“See you soon!”

"One more question!

“Yes?”

“What are they eating?"

"They can eat everything they want. One of our fish eats cheeseburgers."

"Oh!"

"Yes. When it comes to Taekwoon... He eats a lot, I can tell you that. Read the booklet."

“Okay, fine. I will. Thanks again, bye!”

Hakyeon took the container and left the store. He was still very excited, but also a little scared. He had no doubts, but he was worried if he could actually take care of someone so special.

*

"Did he leave?" the doctor's voice forced Sanghyuk to look at him.

"Yep."

"And he really took Taekwoon?"

Sanghyuk snorted.

"Jaehwan, why are you still in doubt? There are good people in this world. I know it best." he smiled.

"Well... We've come a long way, right?"

"Yes." Sanghyuk grabbed a box with the delivery of food. "But you endured all my moods." and when he passed him, he kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Well, now I have a reward." Jaehwan blushed slightly. "And did you tell him that human form is also possible?"

"Nope, but I said this is an adventure."

"You're still malicious. The brochure says nothing about it."

"He will have a surprise! Besides, Taekwoon has never taken human form. It may just as well never happen."

"I remember the day you took human form for the first time, I thought I had a heart attack."

Sanghyuk chuckled.

"I decided that I could trust you and besides, I got bored with being a pet."

Jaehwan approached him and embraced him from behind, kissing him on the back of his neck.

"I will not hide that this change suits me, although I didn’t expect to fall in love so much."

"Because you're hopeless." Sanghyuk chuckled.

"But you love me, don’t you? You love me, I know it! Say it!"

Sanghyuk laughed a moment.

"No."

"Oh really?!" Jaehwan sighed resignedly.

"Patients are waiting for you. Go, do your job!" he was laughing all the time.

"Why are you so mean? I gave you a home, I gave you food, I saved you!"

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, turned and kissed his lips for a long time.

"I love you, and now go take care of the others, please."

Jaehwan smiled. It was a warm, charming smile. He disappeared behind the door leading to the clinic.

*

Hakyeon returned home and carefully placed the container on the floor. The hamster ran to the door and began to scratch with both little paws, letting him know he wanted to leave.

"Okay." Hakyeon, a bit hesitantly, but he opened the door. Taekwoon ran outside and rushed through the room to the kitchen, where he did the same in the door of the fridge.

Two small feet. Hakyeon laughed. He believed that this creature is very cute.

"Okay, you eat a lot, I understand you're still hungry." he opened the fridge. "I live alone and I don't have much choice, but maybe you would like... oh!" Hakyeon sighed in surprise as the hamster climbed up his pants to the top and sat on his shoulder. And then he crossed his hand and stared at one thing.

Strawberry sorbet.

"You really want it? I had it hidden for a special occasion, but... okay, we can say that this is a special occasion."

Hakyeon took out the sorbet, opened the lid, and took a little on the spoon, laying it on the floor. But the hamster looked at him in such a strange way.

Eventually, Hakyeon gave him the whole pack, and he ate only a little.

When Taekwoon was eating, Hakyeon at that time used a small box to make him a place to sleep in his container. He tried to do his best, seriously taking care of Taekwoon's needs as for his own.

If Hakyeon was a small creature, he would like to have a comfortable place to sleep. He showed it to Taekwoon and he seemed to like it, because he hid inside and fell asleep very quickly.

 

Hakyeon took the booklet he got and began to read.

 

_ "Living with a Shapeshifter can be a journey of many experiences. Not all are good if you do something bad, but it's worth it to understand your pupil as a thinking being like a human. _

_ They feel like us, they need attention, like us. Talk to them. They will not answer, but they will give you a sign when they listen to you." _

 

Hakyeon understood this already, so he moved to another chapter.

 

" _ **Types of Shapeshifters.**_

_ They are different, depending on their character and mood. Some prefer forms of aquatic animals, other land-based ones. There may be several changes, but each Shapeshifter usually takes up to three forms, although this rule is not constant and may be dependent on many factors. There are information about individuals who could take many forms. It's possible that age and strength affect it. _

_ Shapeshifters are not long-lived. They live to a few dozen to a hundred years maximum. Living in the wilderness can make their lives shorter. They die in accidents, injured. Or they are killed for sport. Many individuals also go berserk and are not able to live between people." _

 

Hakyeon stopped reading. It was too much for him, for the first time. He looked at the container where Taekwoon had slept somewhere, hidden in a pile of pieces of cloth. He will never let anything happen to him.

* * *

Days passed. Hakyeon and Taekwoon seemed to understand each other well. Hakyeon even began to believe that Taekwoon liked to live with him. His container was open all the time and he could run around the apartment. Hakyeon also left him plenty of food on the plate on the floor when he went to work.

They watched TV together, went shopping together. Taekwoon was his little companion, sitting on his shoulder. And Hakyeon had to admit. He liked it very much.

 

"Hakyeon!" he heard one day when he wondered which flakes he should have chosen. In the store they had far too much choice of everything. If it was him, he would take anything, but he would also like to please Taekwoon. And he was sitting on his shoulder and poking his cheek with his small nose whenever Hakyeon pointed to something that might suit him.

Hakyeon looked at the direction from which the voice came. It was Wonshik.

"Hey, Wonshik."

"We haven't seen each other for a long time and... Oh, what's this?!" Wonshik finally noticed the hamster on his shoulder.

"It's Taekwoon, my hamster."

"Since when are you interested in animals?"

"For a few days, especially this one. Are you alright? Visit me once. Since we don't live in one dorm, I hardly see you."

"Because after graduation I got this job and time flies very fast, but I promise to visit you. And your hamster." Wonshik laughed. Taekwoon probably felt uncomfortable, because he hid deeper in the hood of a sweatshirt that Hakyeon was wearing.

"Sure, come when you can."

They said good-bye, Hakyeon finished shopping and went home.

"You can come out, Taekwoon." Hakyeon said as they rode the elevator. The hamster looked at him. "Wonshik is my friend from college and he is okay. He is cheerful and I'm sure you would like him so much. Don't be so shy next time."

* * *

 

Wonshik was a frequent guest of Hakyeon few times a week, or they hang out in the town.

They ate a pizza, drank beer, laughed and remembered old times. Lazy nights on television with a hamster on his lap turned into something that Taekwoon didn't approve and didn't like very much.

He wasn't so communicative anymore. When he ate, he returned to his container and ran through tunnels.

Hakyeon began to worry because this behavior wasn't something he knew.

He checked the brochure.

 

_ " **Feelings.** _

_ Shapeshifters have feelings similar to humans. However, they can be significantly multiplied. They can suffer, feel joy, despair, feel anger. Remember, a conversation can help. Don't give up if the Shapeshifter ignores you. It's very possible that YOU did something wrong. _

_ A change in mood may also mean willingness to take a different form." _

 

Hakyeon closed the booklet and sighed. He went to the container, but as soon as Taekwoon noticed him, he fled into the box and hid.

"Really, Taekwoon, why are you so angry? You are my friend, but not the only one. Are you offended?" Hakyeon asked surprised. Being with a creature resembling an ordinary animal, but reacting with feelings like a human... it was a very strange experience. Maybe even a little disturbing if you think about it so much.

"Taekwoon!" Hakyeon called him. The hamster finally left the box and left the container. "Well, stop it. I take care of you, buy whatever you want. And now come, let's watch TV together..." Hakyeon reached out to take him with him, as always.

But Taekwoon stepped back, raised his body, and suddenly his body began to change. The next moment Taekwoon was no longer a hamster, but a cat. Big, with a silvery fur. He hissed, and Hakyeon sat on the floor, looking at him with surprised eyes.

"Woah... Taekwoonnie..." his voice was so soft that Taekwoon looked very surprised for a moment, then returned to the form of a hamster and again hid in a box.  "Ahhh, do what you want! I care about you, you get as much food as you want... And you don't like me seeing my friends. Maybe I should call Sanghyuk and say that unfortunately, but I have to give you back If you feel so bad here." Hakyeon said it angrily and went to the bathroom, then straight to bed.

He was so angry that he didn't even want to eat.

He couldn't fall asleep for a long time. He felt pangs of conscience that he shouted at Taekwoon, who is a creature that requires attention. Hakyeon knew that. He didn't think, however, that Shapeshifters could be so jealous.

In the end he fell asleep, but he was awakened by movement in his legs. He opened his eyelids and lifted his head slightly. In the dim light coming through the window, he saw a silvery, big cat that sits in his legs. He curled up and fell asleep. Taekwoon was heavy, Hakyeon needed to admit it.

He was a big and heavy cat. But he didn't mind. Maybe it was a form of trying to reconcile.

"I'm sorry, Taekwoonnie." he said quietly and stroked his head. Taekwoon began to purr, but he didn't move a millimeter. "You can sleep here."

* * *

Hakyeon contacted the store, but not because he wanted to give Taekwoon back. He promised himself he would never do it.

"And how is it going?" Sanghyuk asked.

"It's... interesting. It's definitely not an ordinary animal." Hakyeon sighed.

"I told you."

"Now I understand. We had a temporary crisis, but I think we've come to an agreement... At least I know Taekwoon is jealous."

"He is?"

"Yes. He changed into a hissing cat when he didn't like something.

"Really? It's... quite amazing. If you feel better, I'll say it's a big progress. Taekwoon was found in very bad circumstances and we basically doubted he could change the form at all. I'm sure you will be fine!"

And as if to confirm these words, Taekwoon jumped on Hakyeon's laps and settled down comfortably, purring and falling asleep.

"I think so too." Hakyeon said, stroking the silver fur. He said good-bye to Sanghyuk and sighed. "Taekwoon, I have to go to work..."

Taekwoon began to purr louder, letting him know he didn't agree, and Hakyeon laughed. It was a sense of humor that he could understand.

* * *

From the day Taekwoon turned into a cat for the first time, a few days passed. It seemed that he preferred this form, instead of a hamster, because he had more mobility.

Sometimes, when he focused on food, he changed into a hamster again, but it wasn't for a long time.

"Wonshik is visiting us today." Hakyeon said when he made a salad. "Be nice."

Taekwoon muttered irritated. Hakyeon sighed, but instead of getting nervous, he opened the fridge.

"Oh, let's see... I bought a strawberry sorbet..." he used the tone of the voice, as if he said it completely innocently. Taekwoon immediately found himself near him, purring friendly and rubbing against his legs.

Hakyeon smiled.

"Of course, you love strawberry sorbet, don't you? Be nice and you'll get it."

Taekwoon meow to him gracefully and suddenly he was so full of charm. His blue eyes were so big and deep. No cat had eyes like that. Hakyeon took him and put his face in his soft fur.

"My Taekwoonnie."

It was this one of those short moments when they understood each other. And Hakyeon knew that both of them had a lot of warm feelings, Taekwoon seemed simply confused.

 

This nice spell breaks when Wonshik arrives.

Taekwoon raised his fur, his tail suddenly became twice as large.

"Since when do you have a cat? Where is your hamster?" Wonshik asked.

"Now... I have a cat. Come in. Food is ready..."

But Wonshik stood and watched, and Taekwoon growled and mewed unfriendly.

"Why do your pets hate me ?! What did I do to him?"

"Taekwoon!" Hakyeon called. "I don't have many of them, it's still one and the same animal." he added and took Taekwoon in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom where he had locked him.

"What?"

"He's a Shapeshifter."

"Oh... Oh! Really? I heard they are not easy at all... What have you thinking?"

"I don't know, but it has happened, and now I have to deal with it..."

 

Taekwoon mewed in the next room so loudly and so miserably that Hakyeon could not take it anymore.

"Will you finally behave as you should? You know that you only make everything worse?" Hakyeon fell silent, because Taekwoon was sitting on the floor and staring at him with blue eyes. The only thing he did was one quiet: meow.

"You're so cute, oh dear... Fine, come on... But be polite!"

 

Wonshik seemed worried, but Taekwoon didn't cause any more trouble. He rubbed or slept on Hakyeon's lap. It was only when Wonshik was going out that Taekwoon had honored him with one nice meowing for goodbye. Wonshik, surprised as much as Hakyeon, bent down and stroked Taekwoon.

It went without drama.

 

"Here, for you." Hakyeon handed him a cup of strawberry sorbet. "I hope you did it because you wanted it, not for sorbet."

Taekwoon blinked, purring and eating.

* * *

Hakyeon and Taekwoon have understood each other ever since. It is possible that Taekwoon also understood that Wonshik is not an enemy, but a friend to him as well, and willingly used the attention Wonshik gave him during his visit.

 

It was winter, and being under a blanket near Hakyeon must have been a great pleasure for him. It wasn't difficult to guess, judging by how comfortable it became. Sometimes he still had a grim mood, but it wasn't so annoying anymore.

* * *

For Hakyeon, this journey was more than he had expected. It was a feeling when he knew that someone was waiting for him at home. This joy of being together. And this was already a year. Time passed so quickly that Hakyeon didn't even know.

And now he was coming back from the store, carrying a strawberry sorbet for Taekwoon. He loved him. In some way. Taekwoon was someone special and Hakyeon knew that life without him wouldn't be the same.

When Hakyeon entered the apartment, the shopping bag fell out of his hand. There was a mess in the apartment, as if someone were scattering everything. The chair was overturned, one of the lamps shattered.

"Taekwoon..." Hakyeon said almost without air in his lungs. He froze at the thought that something might have happened to him. "Taekwoon?!"

He couldn't find him in any room until he saw the bathroom door gently ajar. Someone was there. He walked slowly. And then he saw him.

He was tall and had bright, silvery hair. His eyes were scared and confused.

"I don't know how it happened."

"You speak!" Hakyeon called. "You are... You are a human!"

"I... I don't know... I was thinking about you. I couldn't wait for you to come back and how much I would like to talk to you and... I'm sorry for the mess, I'll clean up... It just surprised me..."

"But why are you hiding there? Everything's fine, come out."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I've been wearing fur all my life. I'm naked."

Hakyeon snorted and began to laugh unexpectedly. Taekwoon turned red and slammed the door.

"I will never leave from here! I'm going back to the cat's form!"

"No!" Hakyeon knocked on the door. "No, please... I want to talk to you, please... Don't do anything. I'll bring you some clothes."

 

They were sitting in the living room. A situation so peculiar that Hakyeon couldn't explain it. He was sure it was still Taekwoon. Somehow he saw the little white hamster in him. And an eternally offended silver cat. But he was also a human. Beautiful as no one else.

"So..." Hakyeon began. "If you want, I can call the store. Maybe they should know that something like this might happen."

"You don't have to, they know." Taekwoon shrugged.

"They know?!"

"Yes, Sanghyuk is a Shapeshifter."

Hakyeon opened his mouth and closed it. He didn't know what to say, but he still couldn't stop this joy in himself.

"It's surprising, but it's possible that I could have expected it. So... you have it under control?"

"I think so, but I don't want to try.I want to stay as I am now. I want to spend time with you as now."

Hakyeon was smiling broadly and looking at Taekwoon with delight. How great was the moment. It's like a child's dream.

But then something hit him. Many times Hakyeon didn't close the bathroom door when he took a shower and Taekwoon must have seen him. They shared the bed, even if Taekwoon occupied the smallest part. And Hakyeon sometimes said stupid things.

He felt the red on his face.

"Uhm... Taekwoon?"

"Yes?"

"This is a bit awkward."

Taekwoon tilted his head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I wasn't really aware that... you can understand everything and..."

"Ah." Taekwoon was blushing too.

They sat together in the living room, sharing an awkward silence, but it was Taekwoon who interrupted it first.

"Let's go out together. Take me to a place as your friend, not an animal, I want to see everything with those eyes."

Hakyeon smiled and nodded.

"This is a very nice idea."

Outside, Taekwoon was a bit lost, so Hakyeon grabbed his hand. It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling, to have his fingers entwined with him and to walk side by side.

* * *

And that's what almost every day looked like.

Sometimes Hakyeon saw old behaviors in him. When he ate, nothing else existed for him. Just like when he was a small, white hamster.

Sometimes he was nervous, just like when he was a silvery cat. Or, conversely, he sat close, resting his chin on Hakyeon's shoulder, and just dozed off. His slightly closed eyes and cute little pink lips.

He remained graceful, which Hakyeon couldn't resist.

 

One day he called the pet shop.

"Good morning, Hakyeon." it was a different voice. "Jaehwan here, I'm a vet."

"How convenient. I have to ask something."

"Ask boldly."

"Taekwoon has been living with me for two years."

"Yes, I know. I'm very happy that you finally got along."

"Yes, er, that's right. He took human form, you probably know it too."

Jaehwan just chuckled, so Hakyeon continued:

"How should I treat him? I have a mess in my head. Is he an animal? Is he a human?"

Jaehwan sighed.

"He is a living being, Hakyeon. He is not an animal, he is not a human. But he thinks and feels. I know it's difficult to embrace it, but treat him like... a different species. Closer to humans, though I must admit that they are better, than us. If they love, they do unconditionally. They love tightly and faithfully." when Jaehwan spoke, Hakyeon saw Taekwoon stir the sauce in a pot. He liked cooking and cooked as much as he ate. He took a little sauce on his finger and tasted it. He showed Hakyeon the thumbs up as a sign that it is tasty. "He will never betray you, he will never do anything against you. If Taekwoon still remains in human form, it means only that you deserved it."

"I love him." Hakyeon said suddenly. "I couldn't live without him."

"Well, you won't find anyone better than him, the best friend you could have. He is like your soulmate. I think they all are like soulmates to us."

"Sanghyuk..."

"Well, he's one of a kind and I love him with all my heart. That is why I'm telling you, don't be afraid to love him. By the way, do you know someone named Kim Wonshik?"

Hakyeon blinked, surprised at everything he had just heard and with this sudden question.

"Yes."

"Ah, I thought so. He was in the store. He took Hongbin. This is a charming, though a little malicious rabbit. I think, however, that they will succeed as much as you."

After this conversation, Hakyeon was trembling a little. He stood up, approached Taekwoon, and embraced him from behind, hugging his cheek to his back.

"Hakyeon? Did something happen?"

"No. I just... I'm glad you're here. And please, never leave me."

Taekwoon turned to him and smiled. Hakyeon noticed that his eyes were shining.

"I will never leave you." he whispered, grabbed Hakyeon's hand and put it on his cheek. "You are my everything."

And Hakyeon didn't need anything more in his life. Only the certainty that they will be together for a very, very long time.

 


End file.
